


Shenanigans in an Office Chair

by kheelwithit



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Cock Sucking, D/s, Degradation, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, blowjob, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kheelwithit/pseuds/kheelwithit
Summary: “Don’t you come, understand me?”





	Shenanigans in an Office Chair

“Don’t you come, understand me?” 

Ja’far’s tone brooks no argument, Sinbad clutches at the armchair with his hand where Ja’far is holding his leg with biting nails and if he squeezes on the arm of it much harder, he might break it and then Ja’far will-- oh god, he’ll stop, Sinbad tries his hardest to just slow down, get control of himself again, stop gripping the chair so hard, biting down on his knuckles and stop making those noises, god and he can’t even do anything but be useless and inhale noisily before a shivery sigh gets rid of it all again when Ja’far just goes back down, sucking messily on his cock, lips puffy and swollen and steely eyes glaring at him.   
He doesn’t even have the mercy to stop moving those curling, slender fingers and just give him some fucking time--

“Please, Ja’far” his voice is overused and hoarse and his throat is sore like the rest of him from muscles that just can’t relax when he’s this close for so long and Ja’far doesn’t care how pathetic he looks, how fucking wrecked he feels because Sinbad asked for this, didn’t he? He asked to be done over so well that even his loose hair over his chest makes him convulse, him and not anyone else. It rips his dignity to shreds because he asked for this and he can’t even fucking take it and he begs in earnest, now, forgetting he’s more than a whore who asked for more than he could handle, who doesn’t deserve to get off.

“God, please, I-- please, Ja’far I need it, fuck, I need it, need you to make me--”   
Ja’far lets him have a moment’s rest only because he needs his mouth for speech.

“I already gave you my answer, Sin; I said no.”   
His cheek stings, his ears are ringing, the crack was loud enough to alert someone and that it all just makes his cock drip more, cry out louder when Ja’far’s fingers shove in him deeper, till something in him twinges, and they curl up powerfully, slowly, like the yearning cry that breaks from his throat and the arch of his back before he simply can’t and he gasps again, curling in on himself and clenching down on his office chair and three of Ja’far’s fingers like a damned vice. 

“Do. Not. Come.” Ja’far’s teeth scrape the inside of his thigh, his nails biting like the teeth suggest as his advisor keeps him just how he wants him, just how Sinbad loves it best and Ja’far wants him just like this because of it, because he’s the best little hole like this but God, still not fucking good enough to get off, never good, he’s such a filthy whore-- needs to- needs to stay here, on his back, legs spread where anyone can just-- where Ja’far can just use him-- 

“Ah well, Sin. I did tell you what’d happen if you couldn’t listen, right? I wouldn’t fuck you, right? I guess I’d better take care of this myself, then.”  
Sinbad’s chest aches with the failure, how badly he’d wanted-- 

“Such a disobedient little slut. Try again tomorrow, won’t you?”

Sinbad just honestly can’t help it, grabbing at Ja’far’s pristine, unwrinkled robes is just natural when Sinbad still wants more, needs Ja’far’s cock inside of him where he’s just empty enough to make it hurt, no matter how he knows getting it, letting it fill him up will ache, will sting. 

Ja’far’s exactly fucking right; Sinbad like this isn’t anything more than a disobedient hole, too greedy to know when to fucking quit, but now that Ja’far’s gotten him here, he doesn’t know how to not, his hands are grabbing at Ja’far’s pristine, unwrinkled robes before he knows how to stop himself.


End file.
